The Samurai and the Phoenix
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: Ren challenges Zyro to a battle, and makes it more interesting. read how inside. rating may go up. takes place during Shogun Steel. rating changed due to lemon as the final chapter
1. Samurai Ifrit VS Thief Phoenix

here's the Shogun Steel story. it was originally going to be a series of lemons, but then I thought "there aren't a lot of chicks on this one, and there is no way I'm writing about a loli like Maru." so, instead, it's a one-shot of Ren and Zyro. hope you like it.

* * *

"Go, Ifrit!" Zyro Kurogane shouted as his Bey knocked another opponent out of the Cyclone Bey Stadium.

"Aw, man, lost again," his opponent said.

"Wow, Zyro," Maru said. "That's 50 wins in a row. Samurai Ifrit's stamina and power have increased even more than last time. Keep it up, and you'll catch up to Sakyo in no time."

"You know it, Maru," Zyro said. "If I'm going to surpass Ginga Hagane, I need to defeat Sakyo. So, who's next?"

"How about me, buddy boy?" Ren Kurenai asked.

"Sounds good to me, Ren!"

"Great, and how about we make this interesting?"

"Oh, really? How?"

"If I win, you have to take me to see a new movie I've been wanting to see."

"And if I win?"

"How about you wait until after the match?"

"Alright! Let's do it!"

The two of them got their Beys ready, doing the countdown and launching their Beys. (AN: sorry in advance if my description of the battle isn't very good. This is my first time writing something like this)

Both of the Beys clashed furiously, and both bladers kept on trying to win by pulling in the others' Beys. After quite some time, both Beys were feeling the drain of stamina.

"Well, Ren, looks like the next one will finish it. Ifrit, Burning Uppercut!"

"Phoenix, Molten Flame!"

Phoenix started spinning around the stadium while Zyro charged straight at her with his Samurai Ifrit. The two Beys clashed, and an explosion filled the stadium. When the smoke cleared, the gang saw that the Bey that stopped spinning was…

* * *

so, guys, who do you think should be the one to stop spinning? Phoenix or Ifrit? if Phoenix, please PM me a design for the outfits they wear for the movie, 'cause no way are they gonna wear their usual clothes. if Ifrit, well, the rating and the temperture will go up, if you know what I mean.


	2. The Phoenix burns the Samurai

here's the second chapter, and honestly, I'm shocked. I thought more people would choose for Zyro to win so that things would get hot. well, whatever. this is what the people want. though I may still be able to turn the heat up to M-level. not sure how since y'all kinda left my original plan useless.

* * *

As the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see which Bey had stopped spinning.

"I can hardly believe it," Shinobu said.

"I knew it would happen, but I always thought it would be my big bro that would do it," Eight said.

"I… lost," Zyro said as he slumped down.

"YES!" Ren shouted.

"Way to go, Ren!" Maru said. "Girls rule!"

"I won! Oh, and wear something nice, okay? What you've got on just wouldn't be appropriate. Here's my address." Ren attached a note to her Bey, and shot it towards Zyro. He grabbed the note, and opened it up. "Pick me up tomorrow at 10:00 AM sharp. I'll be waiting, buddy boy."

Ren got down, and ran off to get herself ready, Maru following close behind.

"So, Ren, finally gonna make your move, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. By this time tomorrow, me and Zyro will be making out."

Ren ran off, and Maru just waved her congrats to Ren.

"How could you let Ren beat before me, the great Kite Unabara?" the calculating Blader said.

"On the other hand, congrats on getting a date with Ren," Benkei said, embarrassing the young Blader, and causing him to blush red.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, manager. She just said she wants me to take her to a movie. She never said anything about me taking her on a date."

"Who never said anything about a date?" Madoka asked as she made the scene.

"Oh, Ren and Zyro had a battle, and if Zyro lost, he had to take Ren out on a date to a movie."

"Manager, she didn't say anything about-!"

"Ren and Zyro sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Zyro ran off before Eight could continue his torment.

"So, they're finally going on a date! How romantic!"

"Yeah, it's just like you and Ginga."

Madoka blushed a deep shade of red at Benkei's statement.

"Ginga never took me on a date."

"That's not what I heard from Kenta. Ginga and Madoka sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Madoka pulled a railing off of the stands, which made Benkei jump in fear.

"Now, now, Madoka, let's not be hasty." Benkei saw she wasn't gonna listen to him. "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go open Bull Burger. Bye!"

Benkei ran off in fear, and Madoka chased the big man.

* * *

Ha! since my original plan is canned, hope you like the funny ending I did. figured it was called for. before I work on the next chapter, I'm gonna do the first chapter for my Accel World story. things are gonna get catty. heh, pun. anyway, before I do either one, I need two things. one, a clever name for my Accel World story. and two, outfits for Zyro and Ren. I know they have to be casual, but I need more than that. I need ideas for their wardrobe.


	3. movie night gets hot

here's the third chapter. credit for coming up with their wardrobe go to shadowritergirl

* * *

"Alright, Zyro, you're all ready for your movie night with Ren," Shinobu said. Zyro was wearing a red dress shirt with a black jacket and black slacks. He was also wearing red and white tennis shoes.

"Thanks, Shinobu," Zyro said.

"Hey, is the kissing gonna get naughty?" Eight asked, making kissy faces.

"Eight, mind your manners!" Kite told his little brother.

"Anyway, see you guys tomorrow. I sure hope she doesn't choose a chick flick."

He walked out the door, and Eight had a mischievous look on his face.

"Eight, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of spying on them on their date."

"Eight, we should respect our friends' privacy."

"Oh, come on, big bro. You've gotta be curious if they'll lock lips."

"Hmm, well, I guess so."

"Oh, come on! You too, Kite? What happened to respecting their privacy? I mean, seriously-." It was then that Shinobu noticed they were already gone. "Not cool, guys. Really not cool."

Shinobu then followed them out the door to stop them or warn Zyro, whichever he managed to do first.

-At Ren's place-

"Relax, Ren," Madoka said.

"Yeah, you look great," Maru said.

"You sure this will get Zyro's attention?" Ren asked. She stood in front of them wearing a pair of black Adikt-brand shorts, an orange tank top, orange heels, a gold necklace with matching earrings and bracelets. She even had her hair in a high ponytail.

"Trust me, there's no way he'll be able to keep his eyes off you for more than a few moments. Just be sure you don't lose my necklace or bracelets."

"Don't worry. I'll give 'em back."

"By the way, chief, where'd you get them?"

This question caused Madoka to blush a light pink.

"That's not important."

Maru was grinning at her chief's blushing face.

"Don't even go there, Maru."

"Got it."

They heard the doorbell ring, and Ren got nervous.

"Oh, that must be him. oh, why does he have to cause butterflies to flutter in my stomach?"

Madoka just sighed.

"Ah, young love. I remember it like it was yesterday. Don't."

"Got it, chief."

Ren walked up to the door, and took a couple deep breathes before opening the door.

"Hey, Re-Whoa!" Zyro said, getting a good look at Ren's outfit. He turned away blushing. "Y-y-you look good."

Ren blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks. You do too."

They stood in awkward silence for half a minute before Zyro cleared his throat.

"So, shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two of them started toward the theater, and Maru came out to watch. She noticed Eight and Kite following close behind while staying hidden. She decided to follow them. As Madoka came out of the building, she saw Shinobu with his hand on his chest, looking like he just ran a marathon.

"Shinobu, why do you look like Benkei after running for 10 minutes?"

"I came to warn Zyro… that Eight and Kite are going to spy on him and Ren. Man, for someone who focuses on brains, Kite can run."

"Seriously? Well, just let them figure it out. Kite and Eight will get what's coming to them. Follow them, and you'll get caught in the crossfire."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, you do not wanna be there if they ruin any moment. You know how Benkei got in the hospital? He got on my bad side."

"You did that? In that case, I'll take your advice."

-At the movie theater-

"That'll be 650 yen," the cashier said.

Zyro handed the man the money, and took the jumbo popcorn and sodas. The two teens then proceeded to head to the area their movie was in. They took their seats, and after doing the celebrity quizzes and other pre-show things, the movie started rolling.

-Meanwhile, outside the movie theater-

Kite and Eight hid behind a wall, wondering how to get in.

"How are we gonna get in, big bro?"

"You just leave that to me, the great Kite Unabara! We can use our Beys to distract the ticket holder, and-."

"Or you could go in through the air vents," a new voice piped.

"Or that." Kite took a moment to think, and jumped in surprise, seeing Maru. "Maru, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing what you two were doing, and I'm curious to see what they do as well."

they then went to find an air vent. As they tried to get in, they discovered Kite was too big.

"Oh, great. Eight, try to be careful and record them, would ya?"

"You got it, big bro."

The two kids started their search for Zyro and Ren. After 20 minutes, they found them. Maru proceeded to record them while Eight stared at Maru. He could not help thinking about something he and Kite talked about a couple weeks ago.

-Flashback to two weeks ago-

_Eight had slipped and fell down on his ramp for the fifth time that day, and his brother was treating his injury._

_"Eight, what's wrong with you?" Kite asked his little brother. "You're usually shredding it on your board, not the other way around."_

_"I don't know, big bro," Eight said. "I can't stop thinking about Maru for some reason. Her laugh, her smile, her cat-like grin."_

_"Well, Eight, sounds like you got a case of the lovey-dovey for Maru."_

_This caused the younger brother to blush._

_"Wait, are you saying I'm in love?"_

_"That's what it seems like to me, but I'm not sure. I've heard about it, but never experienced it myself."_

_Eight was shocked. How was he gonna deal with this?_

-End flashback-

Eight just kept staring at Maru. She must've felt him staring, and looked up at him. Embarrassed about being caught, Eight turned his head away. Maru moved up to him, causing Eight's blushing to intensify.

"Eight, why were you staring at me?"

Eight didn't know what to say so he just grabbed her cheeks and slammed his lips against hers. She started kissing him back, so happy that he returned her feelings.

-Meanwhile, down in the theater-

Ren grabbed Zyro's jacket as a monster popped up out of nowhere, making him blush as her tits pushed up against his arm. This choice surprised him. after a few minutes, there was a kissing scene, which made them blush. They turned to look in each other's eyes. They started to lean into each other, and…

* * *

hope you guys liked this. Maru and Eight doing that wasn't part of the plan originally, but I figured "why not?". anyway, next chapter Maru and Eight will fall and get caught, but it would either be after a lemon or not write a lemon at all for this.


	4. passion in the theater

sorry this took so long. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Ren and Zyro moaned in pleasure as their lips captured one another's. Their passionate make out session went on for two minutes before they broke apart for air. They stared into each other's eyes, and Ren noticed the bulge in Zyro's pants.

"Really? You wanna do that?"

"Well, uh, um… how about we wait until we get back to your place?"

"Well, I'm not too sure you can hold on that long. We'll flip a coin. Heads, we do it at my place. Tails, we do it here."

Ren pulled out a coin, and flipped it. It landed on…

* * *

which side do you think it landed on?


End file.
